To sense high level currents (&gt;1A) on an integrated circuit (IC) control device requires the use of a resistor of a very low value, e.g., 100 milliohms to prevent excessive sense voltages and/or power dissipation. Commonly used resistors include emitter resistors and metal resistors. Both of these resistor types suffer from a temperature coefficient of the resistance. Because of its very low sheet resistance, the metal resistor has a distinct advantage when large currents are to be sensed. However, aluminum has a temperature coefficient (TC) of resistance of about 3300 ppm/.degree.C. This TC is enough to cause a variation in the value of a resistor of about 60% for the military temperature range of -55.degree. to 125.degree. C.